battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Community Portal
The Community Portal is a page designed to talk about what work needs to be done and other news about the site. You can think of it as a talk page for everyone and a bulletin board too. = To Do = =Site News= =Other= Reminders * Make user pages for yourself if you haven't already. User pages should outline which of the games you have and are interested in to help others communicate with you and understand your edits. Ideas If you have any large ideas for the site, put them below New site logo and main header *Hey all, i decided to try my hand at making a couple of new images. :The Header: http://i40.tinypic.com/1m4qf.jpg :The Logo: http://i39.tinypic.com/2m32se8.png :Any comments? Suggestions? JPanzerj 16:29, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *The logo looks fine to me, but I think the banner could use some variety. And by that, I mean getting a picture from a few of the games and putting em into one banner so that it flows. :Also, on the banner, I'd suggest fixing the border around "BATTLEFIELD". It's jagged on the "BA" and pixels are missing on "D". --LOL.its.Neotails 22:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC) List of Communites? *I'm thinking of having a page where we could list all communities/clan active in the battlefield series. Note that the page could only be edited by admins, and visitors would have to request to have theirs added, if not already on. --LOL.its.Neotails 00:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Copyright information and Standard formatting *I'd like for any information to be user-generated (meaning information on the subject is obtained from playing the game), and when not available, get it from the Battlefield sites. Also, please use personal screenshots to display something. Don't get images from the web. --LOL.its.Neotails 18:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) *Thats an important point, images and text have to be your own or they may be copyright protected. There's a brief guide here - Bondpedia 17:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Site needs more articles *I'd like to see more articles made in battlefield wiki right now there are way too little articles about battlefield and all it's infomation and we've only got 132 articles =( it's terrible compared to call of duty wiki that has 1,800 and halo wiki which has 6,000 pages. --User:DEathgod65 Yes, I'd have to agree with you DEathgod. Battlefield is a great game, and that means it needs it own great wiki. Yeah our articles are not as much as that of the CODWiki or Halopedia, but its the fact that we don't have alot of people here to edit, as well as the fact that Battlefield doesn't have as much good stuff as other FPS'. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New site colors I think we should think about updating the site colors. I was thinking of something like a mix between the 2142 Battlefield cover and Bad Company 2 cover. So what do all of you think about this? BF:BC2 layout Hi. My name is Joe and I'm the manager of the Wikia Gaming Team. I specialize in custom design work for wikis (skins, logos, main pages, etc), and to coincide with the release of BF:BC2, I just implemented the custom skin and logo I made. I hope you and everyone else likes it. JoePlay (talk) 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I apologise for deleting all of the new formatting, I didn't realising what it was for as I had not enabled the 'override my choice' option. I have reinstated it and personally I think the logo and background look good... :...but I'm not sure about the skin and I think the main page is spoilt by squeezing, and so I think it should only be temporary. What does everyone else think? Bondpedia 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking the new look! SSDGFCTCT9 02:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Much better than the previous. As long as the articles themselves aren't squeezed, I have no problem. --LOL.its.Neotails 21:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC)